Tales of the Loud Brood and the Lone Loud Werewolf
by zachlor16
Summary: An AU where the Loud sisters are vampires and Lincoln is a werewolf. Follow them as they make new friends, fight monster hunters and try to survive a city that treats them like monsters. rating might change.
1. Night Strolls

**Hey guys. So, last October I did a one-shot of an AU where the Loud sisters are vampires and Lincoln is a werewolf. Now at the end I asked you guys to tell me what you thought of it and if you wanted me to make more. And after looking over the reviews, a lot of people wanted to see it become like a little series. So after doing some thinking, I have decided to do it. Now I will explain at the end what I have planned for this but for now, here is a little introduction chapter.**

* * *

Darkness covered Royal Woods. A half-moon shined above the city as no lights were on and no one was moving among the streets, except for ten figures that moved silently through the shadows. These figures made their way through the city at extremely high speeds except for one who was being carried by the leader. As they sped through the city, a creature silently followed them on all fours on the roofs of buildings so he can avoid detection and he so far was succeeding. The figures below had not yet detected him and he planned on closing in soon. Back on the ground, the ten figures made their way into a nearby park under the trees to take a break. The lead figure opened her mouth to take a breath to reveal two sharp fangs. She looked back at the rest of her brood who were similar to her. All of them were pale and wore dark clothing as well as two sharp fangs in their mouths. Except for the smallest whose fangs have not yet come in for she was just an infant. But that didn't matter. This brood was the Loud sisters, the vampires of Royal Woods.

"Everyone good?" the lead asked.

"Yeah we're good Lori." One of them answered.

"Good." Lori said with a nod. "He hasn't caught up yet so I think we're good for now."

"You do realize that he can track us right?" the vampire with glasses reminded her.

"I know Lisa." Lori groaned. She looked at the moon and sighed. "We need to get moving."

"Ok but can we start of slower please?" the vampire wearing a tiara and dress asked.

"Getting tired Lola?" mocked a vampire that almost looked like her mirror except she was wearing overalls and a red hat.

"No, Lana." Lola retorted. "I mean we are way ahead of him. He won't catch us." Lori thought about it and realized that she had a point. They were far ahead so she guessed that it wouldn't hurt to slow it down a little. The moon was still high so they still had time to make it home.

"Ok, we'll walk until we reach the other side of the park." Lori said. "Everyone agreed?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Let's go." The brood walked through the park with content. It was one of the few times that they could take it slow without worry or fear. As they continued making their way through the park, the vampire that was bringing up the rear that had short brown hair and paperclip earrings suddenly stopped walking. She felt like someone was following them. She looked around but saw nothing. Lori picked up that one of them stopped walking and turned to see what was up.

"Luna, is something wrong?" Lori asked.

"Not sure sis." Luna answered. "I feel like we're being followed." Lori opens her mouth to say something else when she hears something moving in the trees.

"Did he catch up already?" a vampire with a pony tail and shirt with the number one on it asked.

"Well Lynn we did slow down so he did have time to catch up to us." Lisa said.

"So what does that mean?" a vampire with sunglasses on head and wearing sea foam dress asked.

"It means that he'll be on top of us, Leni." Lori said. She places the infant in her arms on the ground. "Stay here Lily." The infant nods and Lori starts to look through the trees. "Can anybody see him?"

"No." a vampire with hair over her eyes answered. "He's moving too fast."

"C'mon Lucy. Lighten up." A vampire with a ponytail being held by a yellow scrunchee said. "He might _leaf_ us alone. Ha ha ha! Get it?"

"Not now Luan." Lori growled.

"We could bolt." Lynn suggested. "We could lose him easily."

"No. He is practically on top of us now." Lori said. The brood continued to look into the trees as something continued to jump from tree to tree in a circle until it stopped and everything went quiet.

"Guys, it just got quiet." Leni announced.

"We know Leni." Lynn retorted. Luna looked towards her sisters when she heard some rustling coming from a nearby bush. She slowly approached the bush when a squirrel suddenly runs out startling her.

"Don't worry dudes. It was just a squirrel." Luna assured them. However, right as she finished saying that, a creature with white fur and claws jumped out from the tree and landed right on top her with a growl, catching Luna by surprise. The two rolled around on the ground while the rest of her sisters looked on with surprise. The two separated and stared each other down. Luna then saw her attacker clearly. A young werewolf with white fur on his body with claws. He was also wearing a ripped orange shirt and ripped jeans. He also had no shoes on. The werewolf let out a growl while Luna hissed. The werewolf leaped forward and landed on Luna's shoulders knocking her to the ground. He was then on top of her pinning her to the ground. She tried to shake him off but the werewolf was stronger than he looked. The werewolf bared his teeth in her face and let out a low growl. Luna looked away and prepared to meet her fate when she then felt a tongue go across her face. She looked at the werewolf and saw that he was no longer looking threatening. Instead he had his tongue out to the side and was smiling. He then started rapidly licking her while she laughed.

"Don't give in Luna!" Lori shouts.

"Be strong!" Lynn added. The werewolf continued to lick Luna until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok ok! You win!" Luna said between giggles as the werewolf stopped licking her and started to pant happily causing Luna to sit up and wrap him in a hug. This caused the werewolf to lick her cheek. "You got me good Lincoln."

"It was easy once you slowed down." Lincoln said happily. "This means that you are now it."

"While normally that would be the case Lincoln, it's almost morning." Lori tells him. "So we gotta get home."

"Aw man." Lincoln groaned. "Let's just go then." He starts to walk away on all fours when Lori stops him.

"Um, Lincoln? Aren't you forgetting something?" Lori asked before pulling out a leash and collar.

"Lori, do I have to?" Lincoln whined.

"Sorry Lincoln, but you know the law." Lori sighed. "Look, if it was my decision I wouldn't make you wear this but sadly it isn't up to me."

"But the leash laws are for dogs!" Lincoln argued. "And I'm not a dog!"

"I know bro, but the public sees you as a dog so we sadly have to follow the dog laws." Lori said as she put the collar on him. "But I promise that one day you won't have to wear it."

"I hope so." Lincoln sighed.

* * *

The Louds made their way back home as the sun started to come up. As they walked they were greeted with the usual glares and fearful glances that they got on a daily basis. As they walked though they also heard the usual insults.

"Here come the freaks!"

"Suck any good blood lately?"

"Stay away from kids freaks!"

"Why don't go chase a car wolf boy!"

The Louds were pretty much use to these insults their whole lives. But it wasn't their fault that they were like this. Seventeen years ago their parents were cursed by witch for accidentally disrespecting her customs. The witch then cursed them to have eleven kids. Ten who were vampires and one who was a werewolf. Worse part was, Lincoln was a werewolf 24/7. There was no off switch. He was a werewolf all the time. He could never blend in. The city treated him like a dog to make matters worse. Now as for abilities go, they had the normal werewolf and vampire abilities. Lincoln had his heightened senses and superhuman strength that surprisingly surpassed his older sisters. He also had his speed when on all fours but he was still slower than his sisters. He still kept up though. The girls had their superhuman speed and senses. They did have super strength but it was only slightly better than the strongest human on the planet. One surprising difference was that the girls were not immortal. While the witch was angry, she didn't want to punish the children by having them outlive any family members that they might have in the future. So she made them mortal. They also all had the classic weaknesses. Lincoln was weak to all types of silver, so he couldn't use silverware without feeling pain from touching it. The girls were weak to garlic, holy water and the classic stake to the heart.

"Lori, can't we just speed through the city?" Lynn asked.

"No." Lori answered. "We need to show everyone that we aren't going to let the comments get to us."

"Fine." Luna groaned. They continued to walk through the town when a few teenagers walk up to them.

"What up freaks?" the lead teenager asked. "Where you guys headed?"

"We're just going home." Lori tells them calmly. Next to her Lincoln glaring at the teenagers, waiting for them to do something. "We're not here to cause trouble."

"Relax. We just wanted to give a little gift." The teenager told them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something and held it in front of the girls, causing them to back up at what was in his hand. Garlic. "What's wrong ladies? Don't you like garlic?" The Teenager and his friends laughed as the girls walked away from the garlic. Lincoln couldn't take it anymore and looked at the laughing teenagers. He then let out a loud snarl that got their attention. Lincoln took a step forwards and let out a growl while baring his teeth. The teenager dropped the garlic and ran away with his friends right behind them. Lincoln looked at the garlic and swatted it to the side and turned to his sisters.

"You guys ok?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Lincoln." Luan said with her sisters echoing her sentiment.

"No problem." Lincoln says before climbing up onto Lori's shoulders. "I think it's time we just sped home."

"Yeah." Lori agreed. She looked her sisters and they all ran to home.

* * *

Within a few minutes, the Louds arrived at their rundown home on Franklin Avenue. Once they got there, Lincoln jumped of Lori's shoulders and they all headed into the home where they were greeted by two humans, a man who was starting to lose his brown hair wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and a woman with blonde hair wearing a light red long sleeve shirt. This was Lynn Loud Sr. and his wife Rita Loud, the parents of the Loud brood.

"Hey kids." Lynn Sr. greeted. "How was the night run?"

"Fine til the sun started to come up." Lynn groaned as she helped Lincoln take his collar off. "Lincoln finally caught us though."

"Good job Lincoln." Rita said as she scratched her son behind the ears. "Why don't you kids go wash up and try to get a few hours of sleep before you girls go to school and before Lincoln's teacher gets here.

"Ok." The kids said in unison before going upstairs. After they were gone, Rita turned to her husband.

"Lynn, do you think their lives will ever get better?" Rita asked. "Are their whole lives just going to be getting insulted by the town and being alone forever?"

"Rita, they aren't alone." Lynn reminded her. "They have each other."

"You know what I mean." Rita sighed. "Are they never going to make friends or fall in love? And how many times do they have to be afraid that a monster hunter is gonna be around the corner? Especially Lincoln. For all we know he's the only one of his kind which makes him more of a target. We want our children to live normal lives but how can they when the town treats them like monsters and force Lincoln to be a dog?"

"Rita, I know it's tough, but they will get through this." Lynn said. He looked up at the trophy case that he got for their kids and saw that it was empty. "They are talented kids. They all have their talents. They just need a chance to show the world what they can do. They will get through this."

"I know." Rita said. "I just wish that they weren't like this and that they could be normal kids."

"But Rita, this is their normal." Lynn reminded her. "We just need to help them make the best of it. Who knows? Maybe things will get better." Rita nods and looks upstairs.

"I'm going to check on them." Rita said. She goes upstairs and heads to each of her daughters' rooms. She first checked on Lori and Leni who were already sleeping on the ceiling. She then checked on Luna and Luan who were in their bunks sound asleep. She moved on to Lynn and Lucy and Lynn was already in bed while Lucy was pulling out her coffin and going inside. She made her way to the twins' room and saw Lana sleeping with her animals while Lola was still getting ready. She then went across the hall to Lisa and Lily's room where she saw Lisa asleep but Lily wide awake. Rita sighed and walked up to the infant. "I take you aren't tired yet." Lily just giggles. Rita sighs and picks up her baby. "Well you don't go to school yet so you can take a nap later." They leave the room and head to the final bedroom. Lincoln's room. Rita opens the door and sees her son curled up on the bed with Charles lying down next to him.

She remembered when Lincoln first brought Charles home. He fished him out of the nearby pond during a terrible storm. What was even more surprising was he was four years old at the time. But apparently he jumped right into the pond and pulled Charles out and carried him home. Afterwards, they nursed him back to help and let Lincoln adopt him. It was a good call on their part. It gave Lincoln a friend that he could be himself around and she felt that Charles helped keep her son on the right path. She looked at her son and saw him whimpering in his sleep. She quietly rushed over to him and gently rubbed his head.

"Shhh. It's ok Lincoln." Rita soothed. "Everything is ok." After a few seconds, Lincoln went back to his peaceful slumber. Rita smiled and gave him a small kiss on his ear and walked out of the room. She let out a sigh and looked at all the rooms that held her children and looking at the young infant in her arms. "Maybe Lynn is right. Maybe things will get better."

* * *

 **Ok. So this was just an introduction chapter. So yes, Rita and Lynn Sr. are still human. Now I will show how they deal with their much more powerful children in future chapters and show everyone's slightly different personalities. Now several other characters will be introduced. But this series takes place before 'When We Feel Normal' so nothing has happened yet. Now as for the one-shots, they will all be posted under this fic. Think of it as a one-shot collection. Speaking of which, the chapters will be original episodes along with showing how certain events in the series will work out in this AU. So some will be episode re-writes. But most will be original episodes. Now keep in mind that not all of them will be as long as this one but close to it. Also, I will update when I can so please be patient. Also, with this series, I will be taking requests. However, I will be setting some ground rules. First off, one request per chapter. Second, requests can only be three sentences. I look at reviews through my phone so long drawn out requests give me a headache. Also, feel free to PM if you go ideas or if you got questions. Also, don't ask for additional monsters. I already got the monsters I want planned. So other than that I'll try update when I can and don't forget to check out my other fics including Meeting a Loud which just got cover art and When We Feel Normal which was the trial and error for this. So until next time. Farewell. Also, the word Brood is what a group of vampires are called. I looked it up. Bye.**


	2. School Issues

**Ok. So apparently I'm a liar. I said I would return in September and it is currently November. I apologize. So this is the first of two updates this weekend. The second update will be on my fic Loud Pack so stay tuned for that. So last chapter I introduced the Loud Brood and their werewolf brother and how the city views them and the laws that they have to follow and such. Now in this chapter, you will see how the Louds handle school. Now let's get it on.**

* * *

The Louds went downstairs fully rested despite only sleeping for a couple hours. Something Rita and Lynn Sr. learned early on was that their supernatural children didn't need much sleep. They could go to bed completely exhausted and then get up two hours later completely refreshed. When they entered the kitchen, they saw Lynn Sr. making breakfast.

"Morning dad." The kids said in unison.

"Morning kids." Lynn Sr. greeted. "Bus will be here soon girls and Lincoln your teacher will showing up in an hour so eat up. I made my famous breakfast burritos." He passes the burritos out to his daughters as they gathered around the table. The girls looked at the burritos with unsure looks. They then looked at their father. "Sorry girls. No blood this morning. I used the last of it on your lunches. So you'll have to eat it without it till we get more later."

"Ok." The girls sighed as they started to eat their burritos with frowns on their faces. As they ate their breakfast, Rita came in.

"Morning girls." Rita greeted. "Has anyone seen Lincoln? I gotta give him his medicine before his teacher gets here."

"I think I saw him go outside with Charles."

* * *

Outside, Lincoln and Charles stood in the backyard digging a hole. "Are you sure you buried it back here?" Lincoln asked his friend/brother.

"I'm positive." Charles answered. "It's here in this spot."

"Ok if you say so." Lincoln said as he and Charles continued digging until Lincoln's claws hit something. "Bingo!" He grabbed the object with his teeth and pulled it out. "Alright. Let's get this inside." The young werewolf grabbed the object and ran towards the house on all fours with Charles not far behind. He ran through the door to see his sisters still eating their burritos with frowns. "Morning girls. Enjoying the burritos?"

"They'd be better with blood." Lana whined with the rest of the girls voicing their agreement.

"Well lucky for you, I have a little something that I had kept hidden for emergencies." Lincoln said. He then reaches down and pulled out the object he dug up earlier. A bag of blood.

"Bro! You actually kept an emergency supply of blood buried in the yard?" Luna asked as she poured some of the blood on her burrito.

"Well actually Charles buried it." Lincoln corrected her. "I just helped him sneak it out." He then heads over to his food dish on the floor and begins to eat his breakfast.

"Lincoln you really need to eat at the table." Rita said. "Now here's your medicine." She hands him a pill and he takes it before chugging down a bowl of water. "Now that should make sure you don't get heartworm." She then turns to the rest of her children who had just finished their burritos. "Ok girls, go brush your fangs because we have to get you to school.

* * *

School was something that the Loud Brood always dreaded. While they had no problems with the teachers, the students were another story. In the high school, Lori, Leni and Luna walked in with dread on their minds. As they walked in, they saw people turning their heads to look at them which made the three young vampires nervous. Once they reached the stairs they knew that they would have to separate and they would be on their own.

"Ok girls. Just try to get through the day." Lori told them. "Don't let them get to you."

"Ok Lori." Leni said.

"Yeah." Luna said. "Um, I also gonna stay after school today." The girls looked at their sister with surprise. "There's a band holding auditions and I kinda want to audition."

"Oh ok." Lori said. "Well good luck." The three then split up.

Lori walked through the junior hallway trying to ignore the glares she was getting. As she tried to get to class she accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." Lori said shyly. She looked up to see a tan skinned teenager with black hair wearing a white shirt with a flannel long-sleeved with jeans. This was Bobby Santiago. Lori's crush.

"It's all good." Bobby assured her. "No harm done."

"Oh. Cool." Lori said. "Well, um, bye." She then quickly walks away towards her locker and sticks her head in it.

"Got nervous again?" Lori looks and sees a girl with blonde hair that goes down in a hook and was wearing a purple collared shirt with a skirt.

"You can say that Carol." Lori answered.

"You gotta relax and try to talk to him." Carol said.

"Easy for you to say." Lori said. "You're human. I'm considered a bloodsucking monster!"

"Lori. Look at me." Carol ordered. Lori did so. "You are not a monster. You are a kind generous person. You just need to show the world the real Lori Loud."

"You think so?" Lori asked.

"I know so." Carol said. "Now let's go to the bathroom and do your makeup. Your mascara is running."

* * *

In the middle school, Luan and Lynn did whatever they could to try not to be seen by their fellow classmates. "I don't like this." Lynn said.

"Don't like what?" Luan asked.

"This sneaking around." Lynn answered. "I don't like hiding from these dirtbags. I wish we could show them that we're just like them."

"Me too." Luan agreed. "I want to show everyone how funny I am but how can I do that if everyone just wants to throw garlic at me."

"I know that feeling." Lynn said. "I wear this jersey that says number one but I want to prove to everyone that I am number one but nobody will let me join a sports team."

"Let's just try to get through the day." Luan said. The two then split up.

Lynn headed towards her locker walking through the stares of her fellow students. When she got to her locker, she groaned when she saw that someone had put a cross on it.

"Give me a break." Lynn groaned. She goes to take off the cross when she suddenly feels a burning sensation on her hand and she drops the cross onto the ground with a yelp of pain. She looks down and takes a closer look at the cross to see that there was holy water on it. She then hears laughing and she looks to see everyone laughing at her.

"How did you like that freak?" one student yelled.

"You'll never be one of us!" a girl yelled.

"Why don't you go back to the underworld!" a student told her. Unable to take it anymore Lynn ran to the bathroom and hid in one of the stalls.

"Why do I even exist?" Lynn asked. "Why can't they see that I'm no different than them?" She hears someone come into the bathroom and come near the stall.

"Lynn? You ok?"

"Margo?" Lynn opened the door to see the blonde thirteen year old jock standing outside the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you." Margo answered. "You ok?"

"What do you think?" Lynn answered. "I just want all of this to end."

"It will. One day you'll show them that you are better then everybody. That you are number one." Margo said.

* * *

After high school was finished, Luna headed to the auditorium for her audition. She was sure she had everything. She had her lucky purple electric guitar along with her lucky pick.

"Ok Luna. You got this." Luna told herself. "This is your time." She walks into the auditorium to the stage and sets her guitar down. She looks around the curtain where she sees two people sitting in the front row of the auditorium. One was a teenage boy with brown hair that was spiked who was wearing a dark purple leather jacket with black jeans. Next to him was a teenage girl with brown hair that covered her eyes that reminded Luna of Lucy. On the stage now was a girl playing a bass and was just finishing up her set. After she finished, she looked at the two.

"Not bad." The boy said. "What you think Jazz?"

"It was ok Mike." Jazz answered. "We'll get back to you." The girl nodded and walked out of the auditorium. "Next!" Luna takes a deep breath and walks out to the stage with her guitar. "Name."

"Luna. Luna Loud." Luna said.

"Oh you're the vampire right?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Luna said nervously. "Is that a problem?"

"Depends." Mike answered causing Luna's heart to almost stop. "Can you play that thing?" Luna smiled and took a breath.

"Uh yeah. I can play." Luna answered.

"Well whenever you're ready." Jazz said. Luna nods and prepares her guitar when she hears a door open. She looks up to see a blonde girl with a blue streak in her hair wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt with a logo for the RAF on it. She also wore burgundy ripped pants with purple boots. As soon as Luna saw her she felt like her heart was beating so hard that it would come out of her chest. It was at this moment that Luna was happy she wasn't a zombie or her heart would come out of her chest. She didn't know why but she felt like she was floating on air when she looked at her. While she was distracted she didn't realize that the girl sat down next to Mike.

"Sorry I'm late." The girl said. "Had to ask Mrs. Morena about the science homework. So who's up now?"

"Well Sam, we actually have a vampire auditioning." Mike answered. Sam's eyes widened and her smile grew.

"Really?!" Sam exclaimed. She looked at the stage and she saw Luna looking a little uncomfortable. She then immediately ran to the stage and stood right in front of Luna. "Can I see them?" Luna cocked her head in confusion at the question.

"See what?" Luna asked.

"You know. Your fangs." Sam answered. "I love vampires and it's so cool that we have one auditioning for our band!" Luna still unsure of the situation opened her mouth a little so Sam could see her fangs. Sam looked into her mouth and let out a gasp when she saw the fangs. "They're so cool. But I thought they'd be longer."

"Well these are teenage fangs." Luna answered. "There are three stages of fangs. Child fang, teenage fangs, and adult fangs. We get our adult fangs when we turn twenty-one or so the witchdoctor that mom took us to told us."

"So cool." Sam said. "Oh right. Your auditioning. Don't let me get in your way." She heads back to her seat. "Go ahead." Luna nods and takes a deep breath and starts to play.

 **(Ok, due to copyright I can't put lyrics down. Look up the song. Cue Land of the Dead by Voltaire)**

As Luna played her song, the three were amazed how flawless she played. Her movements had precision. She sang the lyrics with no mistakes. As for her playing, she played as if she'd written the song herself. Unknown to them, several students walked into the auditorium to watch the audition. After she finished, she looked at the three students with a nervous look on her face.

"Well Luna. You were defiantly excellent." Mike said. "We'll get back to you."

"Thanks." Luna said.

"I can't believe we might have a vampire in our band!" Sam squealed. However that was a mistake.

"Wait you're considering a vampire to be in your band?" a student shouted. "Are you serious?"

"Are you trying to get your blood sucked?" another student shouted.

"You'd be stupid to put her in your band." Another student shouted. The three bandmates looked at each other while Luna tearfully listened to the insults. Unable to take it anymore, she ran out of the auditorium and into the hallway. As Sam watched her go, she looked at the stage and saw that Luna had forgotten her guitar.

* * *

In the elementary school, Lana and Lola sat at their table in their classroom alone. Being considered monsters by their classmates was tough for the two six year olds. Because of what everyone thought of them, the two didn't have many friends. They actually didn't have any friends. They only had each other. But that didn't mean that they didn't get lonely. Right now, they were currently working together on a project together. The project was to draw a picture of their family and due to them being in the same family. As they drew their family, their teacher walked over to them.

"How's your project coming along you two?" she asked.

"Good Mrs. Peterson." The twins answered in unison. Peterson smiled and went back to checking on the students when she saw Principal Huggins at the door.

"Principal Huggins. What a surprise." Mrs. Peterson said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I had just happened to be walking by our classroom and I decided to stop by to observe." Principle Huggins answered. "If that's ok."

"Of course." Mrs. Peterson said. "Class, Principal Huggins will be observing you today. So I want to work hard on your projects." The students get back to work while Mrs. Peterson went to her desk. Meanwhile, Huggins started to walk around the classroom observing the students while they worked on their projects. When he got to Lana and Lola, he was surprised to see them sitting by themselves. He then approached the two and stood in front of them.

"Hello children." Principal Huggins greeted.

"Hi." Lana said.

"Hello." Lola says.

"If I may ask, why are you two sitting by yourselves?" Huggins asks.

"It's because the other kids are afraid of us." Lana answered.

"Why is that?" Huggins asked even though he knew the answer.

"Because of these." Lola answered by pointing at her fangs. "They call us monsters and they make fun of us."

"I see." Huggins said. He was well aware of the problems that the vampires faced. He's seen the problems Lynn Loud faced before going to the middle school. He knew that he needed to do something. He just wasn't quite sure what. He then looked at the drawing. "You have quite the family. Lots of sisters."

"Yeah. That's our mommy and daddy." Lola said as she pointed at the drawing of their parents. "They're human. That's our sisters Lori and Leni. And then we got Luna and Luan."

"We also got Lynn and Lucy." Lana continued. "Those are our older sisters. Then we got our two younger sisters Lisa and Lily."

"I see." Huggins said. He then points to the drawings of the animals. "And those are your pets?"

"Yeah. That's our dog Charles, our cat Cliff, our canary Walt, and our hamster Geo." Lola answered. Huggins looks at the picture notices something.

"Who's that?" Huggins asked as he pointed to a picture of what seemed like a dog.

"Oh. That's Lincoln our big brother." Lana asked. Now Huggins was confused.

"Your brother?" Huggins asked. "I don't recall you having an older brother."

"Well he's homeschooled." Lola answered.

"Why?" Huggins asked. "Because he's a vampire?"

"No it's because he's a werewolf." Lola answered again. "He's kinda a permanent werewolf. He's wolf all the time. He's homeschooled because the school won't let him come to school."

"Why is that?" Huggins asked. He had been principal for about five years and he was unaware of any of this.

"Because the city treats him like a dog." Lana answered. "It's not fair. Lincoln deserves to go to school with us. Instead, he's stuck at home waiting for us to come back and wondering if we're doing ok."

"I see." Huggins sighed. "Mrs. Peterson, I have somewhere to be so I will have to observe your class another time." Huggins then walks out of the classroom.

* * *

In his office, Huggins sat looking over the records of the Loud family where he found the ruling where Lincoln wasn't allowed to go to school. As he read the article, he grew increasingly frustrated that the former principle refused to allow him to study at school. He then closed the article and thought about what he had to do. He then walks to his door and turned to his secretary.

"Cheryl, I need you to make a phone call for me." Huggins requested. "I need you to call Rita Loud."

* * *

 **So I'm gonna end it right there. Now don't get used to these long chapters. This was actually longer than I thought it'd be. So I didn't do all the Loud siblings because I felt like the chapter would be to long so I just chose a couple to give a general idea what school life is like. Yes Carol is Lori's friend so there will be no Selfie Improvement rewrite mainly because vampires can't take selfies. Anyways, next chapter I will be continuing this little school thing. And I am still taking requests. Also, let me know what episodes you would like to see rewritten and I'll see what I can do. So tomorrow I will be updating Loud Pack so tune in for that. Anyways, as usual if you have questions PM me and I'll answer them. So leave a review and I'll see you around.**


	3. Making a Change

**I'm back. Ok so this will be the last update that I do this year so Teaching a Loud won't be updated til next year. Now, as you saw last chapter the Louds have it rough in school and Lincoln isn't even allowed to go to school. But, you also saw Wilbur Huggins is a man on a mission. Now, this chapter we will see what Huggins is gonna do. Now I own nothing, let's get to it.**

* * *

Huggins sat at his desk looking at some old files, mainly the ones on the Loud family. From what he gathered, the Loud girls were allowed to go to school because they looked human apart from the fangs. However when it came to the middle child of the Loud family to go to school, the principal at the time refused to enroll the young werewolf because he looked too much like an animal. The Louds took the matter to court but sadly, the town refused to change the decision of the school so he was forced to be homeschooled. He then turned to his computer and went to the website for homeschool teachers. As he looked down the list of children that were currently being homeschooled he found the name he was looking for. Lincoln Loud. He clicked on the file and he saw the file come up with his picture on top. An eleven year old fur covered boy. He looks down his file and he was impressed at what he saw. From what he could see the young werewolf had decent grades. Mostly A's and B's so the boy was not an idiot. He continued to read the file and questioned why he didn't know about it. Why didn't he know that a student was denied access to this school? But then he realized the answer. Lincoln was seen as a monster. An animal. A freak. He sighed. What has this world come too? He was raised to show tolerance to all people, no matter what they looked like. That is why he became a principle, to make sure that all students were treated with respect. As he read the file he heard a knock on his door.

"Yes?" Huggins called. The door opened to reveal his secretary Cheryl.

"Principal Huggins, Mrs. Loud is here." Cheryl informed him.

"Ah thank you Cheryl." Huggins said. "Send her in." Cheryl nods and calls out to the waiting area. A few seconds later, Rita Loud walks in holding a baby in her arms. "Aw hello Rita. How are you and who is this little one?"

"Hello Principal Huggins." Rita greeted as she sat down. "I'm good. Also this is my youngest, Lily."

"Hi." Lily waved.

"Hello little one." Huggins said. "Is she?" Rita nods. "I see. Well I look forward to when she start school with us. But that isn't what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to talk about one of your other children." Rita's expression then becomes worried.

"The girls aren't in trouble are they?" she asks concerned.

"No your daughters are doing fine." Huggins assured her. "Apart from the normal bullying, your daughters are staying out of trouble." Rita lets out a sigh of relief. "The child I wanted to discuss with you was your son, Lincoln."

"Lincoln?" Rita repeated and Huggins nodded. "What about him? Did he chew a tire on your car?"

"Um, no and I drive a golf cart." Huggins tells her. "What I wanted to talk to you about is your son's education. You see, I talked to Lana and Lola and I learned that your son isn't allowed to go to school. Am I correct?"

"Yes. Lincoln was denied when he was a pup as I liked to call him." Rita explained. "The principal said that animals weren't allowed to go to school. We tried fighting it but the decision stood. So he had to be homeschooled. I know Lincoln doesn't mind but deep down I know he just wants to go to school and interact with kids his own age. I also know that he worries about his sisters and wants to be here to try and protect them. I don't know how many times he followed the girls to school. He's not a bad kid. He's a good boy and he's so gentle. He once jumped into a pond to rescue a puppy that was caught in the current when we had that storm a few years ago. Now, would a monster risk his life to save another creature's life?"

"No. He doesn't sound like someone that would hurt anyone unless it was to defend himself." Huggins replied. "That is why I'm overturning the former principal's decision."

"You mean it?" Rita asked not really sure if he was serious.

"I do." Huggins replied. "Now, from I have learned your son is in the fifth grade, so once he starts school, he will be put in the fifth grade class. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course!" Rita exclaimed with happy tears coming from her eyes. "I can't thank you enough!"

"Oh it was my pleasure." Huggins said. "I look forward to seeing him tomorrow."

"Oh I'm sure he'll look forward to it." Rita said before getting and walking out the door. She then turns to Huggins. "Thank you." She then walks out. She starts to head outside when she hears someone running up to her. She turns to see a fifteen year old girl with blonde hair with a blue streak running towards her with a guitar case in her hand.

"Um, excuse me. Are you Mrs. Loud?" the girl asked.

"Yes. How can I help you?" Rita replied.

"I'm Sam." The girl replied. "Your daughter did an audition to join our band and forgot her guitar when she ran out to avoid the hecklers."

"Oh, why thank you." Rita said as she took the guitar from the teenager. "I'll let her know that you grabbed the guitar."

"Thanks." Sam said. Rita couldn't be completely sure but she was sure the girl was blushing a little. "I gotta go. See ya." She then runs off. After she's gone, Rita turns to the infant in her arms.

"Don't look now Lily, but I think someone has a crush on your sister." Rita said before heading to her van.

* * *

At the Loud house, Lincoln sat at the dining room with his tutor. He was currently going over his homework. After he's finished, he places his pencil down. "Is this right Miss. DiMartino?" His tutor grabs his paper and looks it over.

"Good job Lincoln." Miss. DiMartino tells him. "You still need to work on your penman ship."

"Ok." Lincoln said. He hears the sounds of doors slamming and he immediately jumps off his chair. "The girls are home!" He then runs to the door and sits by it his tail wagging excitedly. The door opens to reveal the Loud girls who are immediately greeted by their werewolf brother. "Your home!" He then starts running around them excitedly causing them to laugh before he jumps onto Lori's shoulders.

"Hey Lincoln." Lori said between giggles. "You have a good day?"

"It was ok I guess." Lincoln replied. "How about you girls?"

"You know same old crap." Lynn groaned.

"I figured." Lincoln said before jumping off of Lori's shoulders and landing on Lynn much to her surprise. Lincoln then starts licking her face. "But luckily you have me."

"I guess we do." Lynn sighed. "Wrestle time?"

"You know it!" Lincoln said before they run out to the backyard. A few seconds later, Rita walks into the house with Lily.

"Lori, can you take Lily?" Rita asked. "I gotta talk to Miss. DiMartino."

"Sure thing." Lori answered taking the infant and then taking her upstairs with the rest of the girls following. After they're gone, Rita turns to Miss. DiMartino.

"How was he today?" Rita asked.

"He was perfect Rita." DiMartino answered. "But I assume that there is something you want to talk about."

"Yes. I was able to get the school to let Lincoln enroll there." Rita said.

"That's great news!" DiMartino replied. "So I guess my services are no longer required?"

"I'm sorry. But I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for us." Rita told her.

"It was my pleasure." DiMartino said before the two hugged.

"How about you join us for dinner." Rita suggested. "Our way of saying thanks."

"I'd love to." DiMartino said. "But I think you need to tell Lincoln the good news."

* * *

Rita walked out to the backyard to see Lincoln and Lynn rolling around the backyard doing their daily play wrestling. Growing up, Lincoln had always enjoyed roughhousing and Lynn had been the only one willing to roughhouse with him that is til Lana was born. Seeing these two play always brought a smile to her face. She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled which caused the two to stop what they were doing and sit up.

"What's up mom?" the two asked in unison. The two then looked at each other. "Jinx!"

"Ok that's enough you two. Lincoln, I have great news." Rita said. "Miss. DiMartino will no longer be your tutor." Lincoln cocks his head to the side in confusion.

"How is that good news?" Lincoln asked.

"Well it's good news because starting tomorrow, you'll no longer be homeschooled and you will be attending Royal Woods Elementary!" Lincoln then got on all fours and started jumping in excitement.

"You mean it?" Lincoln asked excitedly and Rita nodded. "Yes!" He lets out a happy howl before jumping into Rita's arms and licking her all over her face.

"Lincoln!" Rita said while laughing. "Down boy." Lincoln jumps down and she sees Lincoln's tail wagging.

"This is great news Linc!" Lynn said while punching his arm.

"I know right?" Lincoln replies before punching her in the arm. "C'mon! Let's go tell the girls!" The two run off leaving Rita alone in the backyard with a smile on her face.

"Things are starting to look up." Rita said.

* * *

 **Hey guys. So Lincoln is going to normal school tomorrow. Next chapter will be Lincoln getting used to this new environment. I'll also be introducing some more characters into the fold. I'm pretty sure you know who they are. Anyways, I won't be updating til 2019 so I just want to say to everyone Happy Holidays and a happy New Year. See you in 2019!**


	4. Lincoln's First Day

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update. Just had a lot of stuff going on. Now I want to get back on a decent update schedule with my fics starting with this one. Here's the update on Loud Brood and Werewolf.**

* * *

Chapter 4

After Lincoln and Lynn told their sisters that Lincoln was accepted into normal school, they couldn't have been happier for him. However, they then realized that their brother had no clue how to act in normal school. So they decided that it was time to teach their werewolf brother some etiquette and they were currently in Lori and Leni's room doing that. And it wasn't going as smoothly as they originally thought.

"For the last time Lincoln you don't mark your locker!" Lori scolded.

"Why not?" Lincoln asked with tilt of his head. "You told me that the locker I get is mine so therefore it's my territory. And with wolf law, I must pee on it!" The girls let out a collective groan.

"But Lincoln, you can't just pee on everything that is yours at school." Luan told him. "People don't like that and if they see you do that you'll get kicked out." Lincoln lets out a sigh.

"Ok fine. I won't mark my locker." He said.

"Good." Lola said satisfied. "Now let's move on to presentation. You can't just walk around school on all fours."

"And what do you expect me to do?" Lincoln asked sarcastically. "Walk on two legs?"

"Yes." The girls say in unison. Lincoln just stares at them.

"You girls are animals." He said simply. "We all know that me walking on two is never a pretty sight."

"Sorry bro but that's how it's gotta be." Luna told him. "You can't just walk like an animal."

"Ok fine." Lincoln said. "I'll walk around on two legs. What's next? Walk around with books in my hands?" The girls don't answer. "What, seriously?"

"That's how it is elder brother." Lisa said. "You can't behave like you usually do at home. At school there are rules that you must follow and if you don't follow the rules you'll be expelled."

"And we don't want that." Lucy said.

"Well I think I'm ready." Lincoln said. "Let's do this."

"Um, Lincoln. There's one more thing you have to be ready for." Lynn said.

"You see, kids at school haven't really accepted us quite yet." Lori said. "And there will a lot of people who want to make it known that we aren't welcomed there. So when you get there, people won't really greet you nicely. You just can't let them get to you is all we're saying."

"Girls, don't worry about me." Lincoln assured them. "I can take care of myself. You just worry about getting through your day at school and remember if anyone causes you any problems." He then bares his teeth and stretches out his claws. "I'll deal with them." The girls smile and start petting his head causing his leg to stomp the ground and his tail to wag.

"Alright. That's it for today." Lori said. "Meeting adjourned." She bangs her shoe on the dresser and everyone begins to walk out back to their respective rooms. When Luna and Luan got to their room, they saw Rita walking out.

"Oh hey girls." Rita said. "Luna, I just put your guitar in your room." Luna looked at her confused.

"My guitar?" Luna questioned. "What about it?"

"Well you accidentally left at the auditorium." Rita explained. "So a nice girl named Sam grabbed it and gave it to me."

"Sam?" Luna said with a very faint blush appearing on her face.

"Yep." Rita answered with a sly smile. "Is she a friend of yours?"

"Um, she's part of the band I auditioned for." Luna said.

"Well I hope you got in because I think you got some help on the inside." Rita said before going downstairs. Luna then headed into her room where she saw her guitar on its stand. Walking up to it she picks it up and hugs it close.

* * *

The next day, Lincoln stood in front of the school in awe. "It's so big." He said in awe. He then looks around and sees a bunch of students going in. "So many people." He then hears someone walking up next to him and sees his mother.

"So what do you think Lincoln?" Rita asked.

"It's so big." Lincoln replied. "Is it usually this big?"

Rita nods. "Yes it usually is. Big enough to fit enough students and teachers. Now come along, I'm gonna introduce you to Principal Huggins." Lincoln nods and climbs up onto his mother's shoulders causing the mother of eleven to shake her head. They walk into the school where they see Principal Huggins standing in the middle of the hall directing the students to their destinations. Once he sees the two Louds walk in he leaves his post and approaches them.

"Ah Mrs. Loud." Huggins said. "I grew concerned when I only saw your daughters walk in."

"I'm sorry Mr. Huggins." Rita said. "Lincoln got distracted outside so I told the girls to just go inside and that I'd deal with Lincoln." Huggins then looks up at the werewolf sitting on her shoulders.

"And I assume that this young werewolf sitting on your shoulders is Lincoln?" Huggins asked. Rita nods and motions for Lincoln to climb down off her shoulders where he then sits down next to her like a dog. "Well hello there Lincoln. I'm Principal Huggins." He holds out a hand but Lincoln just stares at it before sniffing it. "Um, what is he doing?"

"He's taking in your scent." Rita answered. "He's like a dog. Lincoln, shake." Lincoln raises his hand and places it in Principal Huggins's hand.

"I see." Huggins said as he shook Lincoln's hand. "Well it's nice to meet you Lincoln. You may leave now Mrs. Loud. I'll take it from here." Rita nods and looks down at Lincoln.

"Alright Lincoln. Behave yourself and try to make a friend or two." Rita said. Lincoln nods and Rita pets him on the head. "Good. I'll see you later." She then walks out of the school leaving the werewolf and the principal alone.

"Alright Mr. Loud, come with me." Huggins said. "I'll take you to your homeroom." He then starts to walk off with Lincoln following him on two legs. "Now Mr. Loud, how often do you walk on two legs?"

"Um, never." Lincoln answered. "I prefer to walk on all fours usually but my sisters said that I need to walk on two legs and not four."

"I see. Well I won't force you to walk on two legs." Huggins said. "Whatever makes you more comfortable." He then stops in front of a classroom. "This is Mrs. Johnson's class and this will serve as your main classroom. Agnes! Could you come here please?" A few seconds later a woman with red wearing a green turtleneck and a long black skirt.

"Hello Principal Huggins." Agnes greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Yes, we have a new student that will be joining your class today." Huggins said. He then motions to the boy next to him. When Agnes looks at him, her eyes widen when she sees that it's Lincoln, the Loud werewolf. "I know that this may come as a shock but please not that he is going to go to school here and I wish for you to treat him as if he was any other student."

"O-o-of course." Agnes said.

"Good." Huggins said. "I'll leave you to it." He then walks off. Once he's gone, Agnes turns to the young boy. She knew that this was very unusual circumstances. She had heard that Huggins was working on getting the Loud family's resident werewolf into normal school but she didn't think he'd go through with it. While it did seem crazy, she wasn't entirely against it. However it was a strange set of circumstances.

"So, do I get a locker or something?" Lincoln asked bringing Agnes out her thoughts.

"Oh of course Lincoln. Why don't you go find one that's open." Agnes said. Lincoln nodded and went to go look for a free locker. As he's looking for one, he noticed that everyone was looking at him with fear or contempt. However Lincoln ignored them and made his way down the hallway. Once he found a locker that was empty, he placed his stuff inside it and closed it. He decided to head to class when he heard a commotion coming from nearby. When he goes to investigate, he sees three kids. Two were standing with one holding up the third who Lincoln noticed was a eleven year old African American kid with glasses, black hair and wearing a long sleeved striped shirt with blue pants.

"I told you, I don't have any money." The kid was saying.

"And we told you that we don't believe you." The one bully said. "Now give us your lunch money."

"Please! I don't have any!" the boy said. At this point, Lincoln had seen enough and approached the three. He then stands up and places his hands on the two boys' shirts and picks them up much to their surprise.

"Hey! What gives?" the one bully asked. He and his friend turn and see Lincoln holding them up by their shirts.

"I believe the kid said he had no money." Lincoln said. "So I'm gonna ask you to politely walk away and leave him alone. And if you don't, well let's just say that you don't want that option. So now, I'm gonna put you down and you two are gonna run off to homeroom and never bother this kid again. Do I make myself clear?" The two boys nod rapidly and Lincoln puts them back on the ground where they run off. Once they're gone, Lincoln turns to the kid. "You ok?"

"Yeah thanks." The boy responded. "Man, you're the first guy who's ever stood up for me. Wait, aren't you that werewolf kid?"

"Yep. Lincoln. Lincoln Loud." Lincoln said.

"I'm Clyde. Clyde McBride." The boy introduced before holding out a hand. Lincoln stares at the hand before sniffing it. Once he's got the scent, he shakes his hand. "So it was nice meeting you, but I gotta go to homeroom. Mrs. Johnson doesn't like it when we're late."

"Mrs. Johnson? That's your homeroom?" Lincoln asked. "Funny, that's mine also."

"Really? That's so cool!" Clyde said. "Want to walk with me?" Lincoln thinks about it and nods before getting on all fours. The two then head to homeroom side by side. "So is there a reason you're walking on all fours?"

* * *

 **Well guys. I hope you liked the chapter. Now next chapter will hopefully come out soon. I just don't know when. But it's one I've been planning for a while. But like I said I don't know when so please be patient. Well I'll see you around.**


	5. Ronnie Anne

**So I'm back. It's just been a tough few months for me so yeah. Here's a new chapter.**

* * *

When Clyde and Lincoln got to homeroom, Lincoln could feel the fearful looks that he was getting. However, he'd gotten used to it by this point and he just ignored them. When he got to his seat, he proceeded to climb up onto his seat and sat in it like a dog which resulted in several students breaking into giggles. Lincoln turned to Clyde confused. "What are they laughing at?" he asked.

"Um, I think they're laughing you Lincoln." Clyde answered. This caused Lincoln to tilt his head.

"Why?" Lincoln asked.

"Um, well you're kinda sitting like a dog." Clyde pointed out.

"Is that a bad thing?" Lincoln asked. With each question, Clyde was getting more nervous. He was doing his best to answer them without upsetting the young werewolf.

"Um well not really but it's just a little unnatural." Clyde responded. "And to some it's a little funny to see an eleven year old sitting like a dog, you know?" Lincoln tilts his head and thinks about it and shrugs. "You don't care do you?"

Lincoln shakes his head. "Not really." He answers. "I'm used to it by now." The bell rings and Miss. Johnson enters the classroom.

"Good morning class." Agnes greeted. "We have a lot of stuff planned for today but before we start, we have a new student: Lincoln Loud. Why don't you come up and introduce yourself to the class." Lincoln climbs down from his seat and walks on all fours to the front of the class where he then climbs on Miss. Johnson's desk.

"Hi. I'm Lincoln Loud." Lincoln announced. "I hope we can all get along nicely." The kids don't respond and Lincoln climbs down from Johnson's desk. Just as he gets down, a kid in the back 'accidentally' drops a rubber ball that bounces to the front of the class. Lincoln sees the ball and his eyes widen as it stops just a couple feet in front of him. "BALL!" Lincoln then leaps forward with such force that he knocks over Miss. Johnson's desk. When he grabs the ball with his teeth his momentum causes him to slide into his desk. Clyde then sees that the young werewolf under his desk with the ball in his mouth. After a few seconds, the students burst out laughing. Feeling a little embarrassed, Lincoln crawls out from under his desk and climbs back into his seat and placed the ball onto his desk.

"Well that certainly was er interesting." Agnes said. "Now let's get down to today's lesson."

* * *

When class let out, Lincoln and Clyde made their way to their lockers with Clyde carrying Lincoln's newly acquired ball. "Well that went well." Lincoln said. "First day and I go after a ball."

"Does that happen often?" Clyde asked. Lincoln nods. "Wow so you're basically more dog than wolf."

"That's what my sisters tell me." Lincoln responded. "But that's what they like best about me." The two head to their lockers and once they put their stuff in, Clyde closes his locker and turns to walk off but he bumps into a Latino girl wearing a purple sweatshirt with black hair tied into a ponytail.

"Watch where you're going McBride." The girl growled.

"Sorry Ronnie Anne." Clyde apologized. "I didn't see you there."

"Obviously you dolt." Ronnie Anne responded. "Why don't you get your glasses fixed because they're obviously not working."

"Maybe if you paid attention you would've seen me." Clyde muttered. Unfortunately, Ronnie Anne heard him. She grabs him by his shirt and slams him into the lockers.

"What did you say?" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"Nothing!" Clyde answered quickly.

"Don't lie to me McBride!" Ronnie Anne yelled.

"Hey!" Lincoln shouted getting Ronnie Anne's attention. She turns to see the werewolf glaring at her. "Let him go. Now." Ronnie Anne glares at him and releases Clyde. She then walks up to Lincoln and the two stare each other down.

"So you're the famous Loud werewolf." Ronnie Anne said. "Not gonna lie, I was expecting more." Lincoln isn't fazed and keeps his eyes on her.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Lincoln growled. "Now why don't you walk away and leave my friend alone."

"Or what?" Ronnie Anne challenged. "Gonna bite and turn me into a werewolf?" Lincoln doesn't respond and just lets out a low growl. However Ronnie Anne doesn't flinch and continues to stare him down. Before either can do anything, Principal Huggins walks up and separates them.

"Alright you two break it up." Huggins ordered. "Keep this up and I'll call your parents." The two separate and Ronnie Anne walks off with a scoff with Huggins following. Once they're gone, Clyde looks at Lincoln in shock.

"You stood up to Ronnie Anne." He said. "She's the toughest girl in school and you got in her face. Nobody does that!"

"She doesn't seem that tough." Lincoln said. "Besides, I don't get scared easy."

"Well I hope you know that Ronnie Anne doesn't back down easily." Clyde warned him. "I know that she'll be back with a vengeance."

"Don't worry about me Clyde." Lincoln assured him. "I can take care of myself."

"If you say so." Clyde said. "C'mon. We got gym class." The two walk off but unknown to them, Ronnie Anne was just around the corner leaning against the wall with her hood up.

"We'll see about that wolf boy." she mumbles.

* * *

Later at the gym, Clyde and Lincoln are lined up with rest of the kids as Coach Pacowski walked in and faced the kids. "Alright kids listen up." He said. "Today we're playing dodgeball. Split up into teams." Lincoln raises his hand. "Loud right? What do you want?"

"How do you play dodgeball?" Lincoln asked. Pocowski lets out a gasp.

"You've never played dodgeball?" he exclaimed and Lincoln shakes his head. "Ok what you gotta do is to not get hit by a ball while also trying to take the other team by throwing the ball at them. If you hit them with a ball they're out. If you get hit by the ball, you're out. If you catch the ball, the person who threw it is out and you get to bring another player who is out back into the game and vice versa."

"Sounds simple enough." Lincoln said.

"Good." Pacowski blows his whistle. "Let's play some dodgeball!"

* * *

 **Hey guys. Next chapter will be the dodgeball game. Now I have no clue when that will come out. So fun fact, this AU was created two years ago on Halloween in 2017. And then this fic was born. So I'll see you guys around!**


End file.
